My life, My love, My heart
by MyxAxel
Summary: Are they're any organization surviers? There is one. But one that hadn't been introduced into the stroy. Read this story to find out who...and the romance she brings. And the struggle between the relationship between Kairi and Sora....


**Sora and Riku sat on a large misshapen log, along the sands of Destiny Island. Kairi was in the distance, with her hands rapidly waving in the air and her yelling. When she reached them she was all out of breath. "There" she said pointing to a dark hole. Sora's eyes widened "An organization member." Sora grabbed Kairi's arm. "Stay with Riku." The man was silent, but he whispered the words " I wish not to fight." Sora looked around but could not find anything wrong. But everything seemed wrong. "Sora," Kairi yelled, "time has stop!" A swarm of Nobodies and Heartless appeared, surrounding them all. Riku jumped in front of Kairi to protect her. "You're not going to go this time," he said to her. Kairi nodded. Sora went back to back with Riku and started slashing at the nobodies. "Stop coming!" he yelled while fighting. Then he heard a voice. "They won't stop coming," she said softly. I'll stop them unless you give me one thing." She said. She stared tensely at Sora. "Your heart." she said quietly. Sora became enraged with anger and made his way through the swarm to attack the women in black. Unfortunately, she blocked every move Sora made. He fell to the ground after her powerful block. Reaching for his heart, the woman was struck with one hit. The woman was knocked out. Riku appeared from behind with Kairi close in site. The swarm had disappeared. "Who is this women? Why did the Heartless and Nobodies appear? And who knocked her out?" Kairi curiously questioned, standing over the strange person. "I don't know, but we're going to ask her just that when she wakes up." Sora spoke.**

**The women opened her eyes. "Huh?" "What happened?" Sora ran up to her. "WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled. She covered her ears. "Dude don't yell." she said standing up and pulling down her hood. Showing her long purple hair and purple gleaming eyes. "I am Amex," she answered showing that she was a young girl she looked about 15. Sora backed up "she-" he stuttered. "Oh yeah. As I was saying, um can I just have your heart and go? Xemnas wants me to take it from you." She asked. "God stupid father always has to make me do stupid stuff." she said to herself. Sora's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. Sora didn't understand. How could Xemnas be Amex's father? Before Sora could ask more, Amex repeated her request. Sora refused and asked more questions. "Is Xemnas really your father? A-And why did those heartless appear? I thought we were done destroying them." Sora was too curious to stop asking questions. "My, so many questions. Are you that curious? Well, if you must know, Xemnas took me in after he found me on the streets with Roxas. He made me his daughter and said that once he died, I'd take his place. He gave me powers to control Heartless and all sorts of stuff, but it just wasn't my thing. But he said if I didn't do as I was told, he would kill me. It was an offer I couldn't refuse." Sora became guilty. It must be hard to live a life like that. But how come he never saw her? She never appeared to be with them at all. Amex saw Sora's face. He looked confused. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "H-how come we never saw you before with them." Sora couldn't help but ask one more question. "Uh yeah, well you see… uh I guess I was too busy… I think." Amex soon turned confused herself. Riku stepped up. "How come I didn't see you with them!?" He demanded a real answer. He didn't believe her. "Um… I DON'T KNOW, okay!" she yelled. Sora and Riku backed up. Kairi stood in her place. Kairi walked closer to Amex. Her back was turned toward them. "Um Amex its okay I believe you." She said. Amex turned around and said, "I don't need anyone to believe me. I am a nobody and No one cares." She said summoning heartless. She sat down on the deck. "Fight these until I calm down!" It took them a while to finally finish off the Heartless Amex sent out for them to destroy. At that point, Amex calmed down, and it was becoming dark. "Sora, are you coming? We got to go home before nightfall." said Kairi. "I'll go home in a little while. You guys go without me." Sora sat beside Amex as the sun set. "Why don't you stay with us and become good?" asked Sora. A tear rolled down Amex's face, but she showed barely any expression. "But I'm just a worthless Nobody. Who would care about me?" "Aw, come on. Don't say that. Your not **_**that**_** bad." Amex shoved Sora. He fell in the water and Amex began to laugh. Sora was a little angry, but began to laugh himself. They both sat together watching the moonrise as the sun set, and both fell asleep on the sand of Destiny Island. **

**Amex woke up lying on the sand. "Huh what happened?" she asked herself. Sora was already awake beside her. She stood up. "Well I should get going." She said. Sora stood up. He looked at her. "You don't have to go and be bad, think about it." He said. Amex looked at him and smiled. "I'll think about it." she said making a portal. She stepped through and half her body sticking out. She threw something to Sora. He caught it. "What's this?" He asked. He looked at her confused. "It's a friendship present." she said and faded away fully. Sora smiled. "Sora! Where is Amex?" Kairi yelled while running up to him. Sora smiled and walked toward Kairi. "She left." said Sora. "Looks like someone's in love." Riku chuckled. Sora's face became red. "Do not!" "Whatcha got there, Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora opened the box. It's a heart key chain." He turned a little redder. "Oh, I see. You like her. Fine then. The next time she comes, I'll leave you two alone. Hmph!" Kairi became jealous and stomped out of sight. "No Kairi, wait. Great," Sora slumped to the ground. "Now what am I gonna do?" Sora turned toward Riku and gave him a look "what?" Riku said sounding innocent. Sora pulled out the box again. He pulled out the Pink and Red hearts key chain. He turned red. "Wow." he said looking at it. He ran after Kairi. "KAIRI WAIT UP!" he yelled after her. He stopped seeing she ran off. He read the note inside. "When you wish to see me, think about me in your heart and I will be there in a flash! -Amex " Sora turned around and ran inside the Cave of Colors He put the box and the key chain down beside a rock. He smiled and ran back out side towards Kairi. He caught up to her. "Kairi. Stop." he said reaching close to her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and ran to Riku.**

**Sora reached out to her once more, and this time Kairi was too upset to do anything. She began to cry. "Kairi, why are you so upset? Is it just because of that little gift Amex gave me?" Sora sat down in front of Kairi. "You like her, don't you! And i guess what i said about being together forever was a lie." Riku left the area, thinking this is some sappy love story. Sora hugged Kiari "Kairi, don't say that! We'll always be together." Sora whipped away the tears from Kairi's eyes. "Really?" "Really." Riku hide somewhere close. He began to laugh himself to death! "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA haaaaaaa! This is so stupid!" Someone stood behind him in the dark cave. " Who are you? What the-. Ahhhh!"**

**Kairi smiled. "Together forever." Sora said. Soras smile faded away. "whats wrong sora?" Kairi asked. "I just heard something." He answered. "what was it?" Kairi asked again wondering. Sora eyes widened. "RIKU!" He yelled and ran into the cave, Kairi following behind. Sora froze when he entered the cave. Kairi froze too. Sora found himself staring at Xemnas and Amex standing. Amex holding Riku, unconscious. Sora looked at Amex. "Why?" he asked her disappointed. She shook her head sadly. "No choice." She said a tear running down her face. Xemnas turned to Amex. "Since you were a disappointment and didn't do your job, your going to have to die as well." He said grinning. "NO!" she screamed and tried to attack him, but he blocked it and threw her against the cave wall. He grinned as Amex fell to the floor unconscious. Sora took out his key blade. "Give back Riku!" Kairi screamed.**** Kairi ran for Riku, but was forced back as Sora attacked Xemnas. "Find a safe place to hide," he said, struggling to hold Xemnas back."I'll protect Riku." "But" "Go. NOW!" Kairi ran to a safe area. As Sora fought off Xemnas, his body became weaker and weaker. Soon, he found himself on the ground. Xemnas had about to kill Sora, a blade clashed against his. IT WAS AMEX! Tears rolled down even more from her eyes, but she showed only the emotion of anger for her father. She turned toward Sora. Sora nodded, grabbed Riku, and ran outside the cave. Behind him, a huge light shot out and vanished completely. Sora peeked in the cave. They were gone! A box sat aside the wall of the cave. He opened it. A note lay on top. "Dear Sora, don't believe such lies that say I'm dead. I'm truly not. My spirit belongs to a girl named Eureka. She's closer to you than you think. She lives on Dreamer's Island. Don't forget me. With Love- Amex" Sora stared at the note and read it over and over. "Ugh." Sora turned toward Riku. He was waking up. Sora placed the note down and looked toward Riku. "You okay?" Sora asked wondering. Riku looked at him and smiled. Sora sighed in relief. Riku got up but then collaspesd for his leg was weak. Sora helped him up. "Come on," he said pulling him towards the beach for him to lie down. Kairi came out of her hiding place. "Everything okay?" she asked coming closer to sora and Riku. "Yeah everything is okay." He answered. Then he looked at the note. And then became sad. Is amex gone? He asked him self. Sora lay across the sand. He read the note over and over again. Kari and Riku lay down next to him. They stared upon the beautiful sunset. Sora, Kairi, and Riku soon fell asleep on the sands of Destiny Island. **

**Sora was first to wake up to a scent that seemed familiar. "Amex?" he whispered. "Who's Amex?" a girl called out, "and how come you seem familiar?" Sora looked down. "I don't want to talk about her." He turned his head towards her and stood up. He could see her aquamarine hair shine from the sun's beams of light. She was clothed in a pink tight dress with a white ribbon around her waste and sandals on her feet. "Hey, my name's Sora. What's yours?" Sora put his hand out to show as of friendship. But the girl was hesitant to shake his hand, first staring at him to see if he was bad. She finally shoke his hand after scanning. "My name's Eureka. Nice to meet you." Sora's eyes widened. "E-eureka, you said?" he asked. "AMEX!" He thought. "Um yes I said Eureka." Sora looked around not recognizing the Island. "Where am I?" He asked still looking around trying to find Kairi and Riku. "D-dreamer's Island." She stuttered. She wondered what Sora was looking for. "Do you need anything Sora?" she asked. Sora shook his head. "No." he said sadly, and sat down along the sandy beach. Eureka sat down next to him. Sora spoke up. "Have you ever seen a women with a black cloak here?" "Sometimes." She answered playing with the sand. "Did she say anything to you?" Eureka looked at him confused. "Why you so curious?" Sora looked at the sand. He didn't answer the question. "Did you also see my friends? They might have said they were looking for me." Sora question. Eureka went off subject. "Have I met you before? You're kinda cute." Sora blushed and glanced at her. "Wow. You're pretty straight forward." "That's what I'm told." She smiled. Sora suddenly felt like he could see Amex. Eureka kissed him. Sora's eyes widened. He wanted to back away, but he stood in amazement. "Sora! Don't break your promise again!" A voice called out from far behind. "Kairi!" Sora broke the kiss, "Kairi! Where are you?" Eureka stood there. "I am sorry." Eureka stared at the floor. Sora turned back to Eureka. "No don't worry its okay its just, there is someone else." He explained. "Oh." Eureka sighed. Sora looked at her. "Help me find my friends, please?" He asked her smiling. "Sure!" She answered cheering up. Sora looked at her and saw Amex's face if you look closely he rubbed his eyes making sure he is seeing the right thing. "Well lets go." He said. "KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled out for her. "Why would you want to know?" She called back. "Come on Kairi that was an accident." He answered. "AHHHHHHHH!" He heard a scream from the trees. "KAIRI!" He yelled worried. He glanced at the trees, seeing a cloaked figure holding Kairi. Sora had no way to get up. Suddenly, another figure bolted to Kairi. Eureka! She swiftly grabbed Kairi and bolted down to safe grounds. "Whoa! H-how did you...What did you...How come you never told me you could do that?!" Sora yelled. "You never asked." She smiled and placed Kairi down. She dissappeared and reappeared at the top of the trees where the coalked person still stood in disbelief. Eureka pulled out 2 curved blades as sharp as could be and sliced away at the stranger. After battling a long one, she finally finished off the unknown person. Eureka appeared at Sora's side cut and bruised. Kairi was still asleep, so Sora placed her in a hut close by. Sora once again sat on the beach, not alone. "How come you never told me about yourself?" Eureka sat in silence. She finally answered saying, "As a kid, i had just found out about my powers, and thought they were just for fun. But i soon began to learn the distruction it had caused as i grew, and my parents had left me behind on this island with no family at all. I thought if i made friends, that maybe they would understand. But my thoughts were wrong and they thought that my powers were creepy or they wanted to use my powers for something bad." Sora frowned. "But i trained myself so i could control my powers and use them for good. Still, the town ended up in distruction, and everyone left to new homes." Just like Amex, Eureka began to have tears roll down her eyes and still had no expression. Sora hugged her but she would not hug back. "Remember, your future wife may be watching." He soon let go. She quickly kissed him. "But i still think you're cute." Sora smiled. He stared at the Sunset and Eureka watched too. Sora broke the silence. "Eureka?" "Yeah, Sora?" Sora stared at the soft sand. "Nothing." He replied. Sora stared at Eureka. "Amex?" Sora asked. Then he heard a voice, and turned around to see a faded figure of Amex. "Yeah Sora?" Amex answered. A tear ran down Sora's face. He was glad to know Amex was here. Sora smiled and then Amex's figure disappeared. "Sora? Sora!" He heard a voice. He opened his eyes and found Eureka staring at him. "You just past out! Are you okay?" Sora paused and looked around. It was just a dream but he knew in his heart that Amex is still with him. "Yeah." He answered. **

The next morning, Sora woke up, but he could not find Eureka. But a voice whispered behind him. "Good morning, sleepy head!" He turned around to find Kairi with breakfast ready. "Great to see you're finally up, Kairi." Sora smiled, and walked toward Kairi. "You made breakfast?" "Yep!" Sora hugged Kairi with the thought that everything was ok. She giggled and handed Sora some food. Suddenly, Kairi and Sora both heard a voice. "Is there enough for me?" They both turned and saw Riku standing behind, with Eureka wrapped around his arm. Sora stared at Eureka with a smile on her face. "What, he's cute." said Eureka, smiling. They all ate breakfast while Riku went on about his adventure and him trying to find Sora and Kairi. Sora sat and listened munching on his food. When Riku finished Kairi spoke up. "Well I am full, oh and thanks for the lovely story Riku." She said sarcastically. Eureka giggled. "Hey I have an idea, since we are done eating why don't we go swimming in the ocean?" eureka suggested. "Yes, that is a great idea!" Kairi blurted. "Okay well go change!" Eureka said grabbing kairi's arm and excused her self. It took the girls a while. Riku and Sora were already outside on the beach waiting for the girls. When Kairi and Eureka came out they had on bikinis. Eureka had a baby blue bikini with white flowers. Kairi had a pink Bikini with white bubbles. "Ready." Kairi said. Sora and Riku turned around and saw them. "Wow." Sora managed to say. Riku and Sora just stood, staring at the girls. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Eureka yanked Riku's arm, making him landing in the shallow water. Sora laughed at Riku, but to his suprise, Kairi threw him in beside Riku. They all laughed and splashed around. The day was soon done when they were dryed off. They sat around the fire. Riku and Sora told ghost stories, while Kairi and Eureka whisper and giggle about the guys. The girls soon fell asleep; Eureka fell asleep on Riku's lap while Kairi did the same with Sora. Everything was calm and the night was still...for now.

Sora opened his eyes. "Huh?" He woke up finding still to be night. He looked around and saw a figure outside. He gently placed Kairi on the wooden floor and went to go see what's outside. Sora quietly stepped outside trying not to make a noise. Sora held out his hand for his key blade just incase. There was a flash of light then his keyblade appeared in his hand. He held on tightly to his keyblade tiptoeing towards the figure. The Figure turned around and pulled down its hood. "AMEX?" Amex saw Sora and tears ran down her face and she hugged sora tightly. Sora was shocked and soon hugged her back. "How are you not dead? Why are you still alive?" questioned Sora. Amex wouldn't speak; the only sound from her was sobs of joy to finally see Sora again. They did not speak a word at all through most of the night. "Where did you go, Amex?" "I can't tell you." Amex picked up some of the smooth sand and let it slowly fall through the openings of her grip. Sora looked down. He stared at the soft sand. "Why?" Sora questioned. "I-I just can't." she said turning away looking towards the ocean. Sora scooted closer to her to see if she is all right. "You can trust me." She stared into his blue eyes. Her eyes were watery. She stared at him and she stared back. They soon came closer like a magnetic force. Their faces came closer. And their lips touched. They kissed. A while later they realized what they were doing. Amex pulled away. "Sorry uh you and kairi not…" she paused, "me." "No it's just that I-." Amex interrupted sora. "No I understand, no one can love a nobody." She looked away. Sora turned Amex's face towards his. "But I love a nobody." Amex blushed as Sora kissed her once more. She stood up and ran through a dark portal. "No! Never touch again! Be with Kairi, not me. No one loves Nobodies!" she cried. As her arm disappeared through the darkness, Sora pulled her out, but he soon was dragged along. He woke up. Kairi was still laying on him. What happened? And why did he feel something is still wrong? Kairi woke up. "What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi whispered. "It's nothing." Kairi noticed that she was still laying on Sora and sat up. They smiled at each other, and then quickly turned away. "So, what do you wanna do while we're waiting for them to get up?" Sora asked. "Let's stick our feet in the water for a while."

** Sora had questioned himself for a while and felt no need to worry. Amex knows the problem, so they'll solve it later. Kairi looked up at Sora and smiled. Sora blushed at the sight of Kairi's beautiful face. She played with his spiky hair as she rest her head on his shoulder. Sora whispered the words Kairi said before. "I love you too, Kairi." She kissed him as the sky's sun rose. They smiled as they watched it rise even more. "Morning love birds!" Kairi and Sora turned around to see Riku and Eureka chuckle at the two. Kairi and Sora backed away from each other in embarrassment. Riku and Eureka sat down next to them. Sora played with the sand and let it fall through his grip just like Amex did. "So what you wanna do guys?" Eureka spoke up. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" Kairi suggested. Riku and Sora shoke their heads. "No, no" they mouthed. Eureka ignored them and nodded. "OKAY!" she yelled. Riku and Sora groaned. "No whining you bad boys." Eureka giggled. "Everyone in a circle." Kairi said. They sat in a small circle. "Okay you go first… Sora." Kairi teased. "Okay fine Kairi. Truth or Dare… uh Riku?" Sora grinned. Riku sighed. "Fine. Dare." Sora put his finger to his head. "Let me see. Hmmm…. I dare you too jump in the ocean with your clothes on then do the chicken dance." Kairi, Sora, and Eureka laughed. Riku sighed. "I'll do it. But I'm getting payback. SORA." Riku walked toward the ocean. "1 2 3." Riku jumped in the ocean. He popped his head above the water. He shook his hair like a dog. He was soaked in water. "You happy?" He asked. "Not quite, now dance." Sora teased. Riku ran out of the water and walked up to them and danced. Sora was cracking up. Kairi was laughing on the floor. And Eureka was dying of laughter. Riku sat down soaked from head to toe. "Enough now. Sora truth or dare?" He asked. Sora sat back up and whipped away tears of laughter. He exhaled. Everyone calmed down. You might hear a giggle from the girls occasionally. Sora looked at Riku and chuckled. "Dare." Riku grinned. Riku thought for a while. "Let's see... I dare you to... Climb up a tree, sing i'm a little tea pot, and.." Sora interupted. "That's way to easy." Riku leaned back, "I'm not finished. Then you'll jump in the ocean and dance like a maniac." The girls giggled. "I still think it's easy." Sora muttered. Sora first climbed the tree in ridiculously slow motion. Eureka cracked up while Riku rolled on the ground with laughter. Kairi wasn't looking. She was staring at the ground, thinking what it would be like if she didn't meet Sora. By the time she looked up, Sora was just settling down for the dare. "My turn!" Eureka shouted optimistically. "Kairi, truth of dare."**

Kairi smiled. "DARE." Eureka thought really hard. "Kairi, I dare you too kiss Sora." Sora and Kairi blushed of embarrassment. Then they looked at each other. "Okay fine." Kairi said. Riku and Eureka watched. "Still too easy." Kairi muttered. They leaned in and they kissed. They let go from the kiss as they saw the two laughing. They turned redder. "Fine then Eureka, it's my turn. I dare you to kiss Riku." Riku and Eureka blushed, this time it's their turn. "Too easy." Eureka said. They leaned in and they kissed. A while later they let go. "About time you finished." Sora teased. Riku and Eureka blushed then laughed. "I guess you guys enjoyed that." Kairi said. "Yeah." Riku said blushing and rubbing his head smiling. "I think it's getting late." Eureka said. "Yeah lets all head for inside." Kairi agreed. They got up from their place and went inside. Another wonderful day on Destiny Island.

As usual, Sora has another dream about Amex. But this time it was more than just Amex it was Kairi too. They were all friends. Amex and Kairi were talking and laughing. He woke up. Sora wished it wasn't just a dream, he wished it were real. He looked around to find himself lying on the sand. Two voices called out at the same time, "Good morning, Sora!" "Hey, Kairi! Hey, Amex! Wait a sec, Amex!!" Apparently, it wasn't a dream. Or is it? Amex and Kairi walked up to Sora. Amex hugged Sora. "Good morining sleepy head." Kairi said. Sora winced twice. "Amex you're here?" He asked. "Amex laughed. "Of course I am." She said and let go of the hug.

Sora rubbed his eyes. "This isn't a dream?" Amex smiled. "No silly." "WOW." Sora said. But then he thought. If he likes Kairi and Amex, what's going to happen? Riku and Eureka woke up, hearing all the noise. "What's up you guys?" asked Riku. "Yeah, we were trying to sleep." Eureka muttered, still half asleep. "I see you got yourself a girl, Riku." Riku glanced at Amex and rubbed his eyes. "Amex?" Amex giggled. Riku and Eureka stared at each other, but quickly let go in embarrassment. They turned red. "Good for you Riku, same with you Sora." said Amex. "You must feel pretty unhappy not that Sora has a REAL girlfriend." Riku chuckled. Sora used his elbow to hit Riku in his stomach. "Actually, no. Cauz' i brought someone with me. Meet Renton." Renton walked out of a bush. "Hey." Sora was shocked. Is that her BOYFRIEND? When did she meet him? Amex grabbed Renton's hand and held it. He kissed her on the cheek. Amex giggled. "He is my boyfriend." Renton smiled. "Oh, okay." Sora said and looked down. "I mean that is great!" he saved himself. "Thank you Sora." She said in a sad tone. She remembered all the dreams she had of him. "Well so we are here and what do you want to do?" She asked sitting down on the sand with Renton. "So how you guys been?" she asked leaning against Renton. He ran his fingers through her hair. The four talked about their wild adventures from the past week or so. Sora would tell some of the story, but never seemed to smile. He excused himself from the circle of friends, and wandered off into a cave. "You can come out, Kairi." he said with no doubt. "How'd you know it was me?" She walked out giggling and sat beside Sora. "What's wrong?" Sora's head turned towards the ground. "Sora, is this about Amex and her new boyfriend? Just get over it." She turned his head towards her. "Besides. You got someone even better. She kissed him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sora smiled. "Let's get outta here, and walk along the beach." he said, smiling. Everyone saw them walk out of the cave. Kairi and Sora kissed, but didn't know they were watching. "AWW! AINT THAT CUTE!" Riku yelled out loud. Sora and Kairi blushed and turned around, but never let go of each other's hand. Everyone laughed, except Amex. Amex turned jealous and kissed Renton. Renton was shocked but then kissed her back. Sora got angry. Amex let go of the kiss with a grin. Sora tightened his grip on Kairi's hand. "Ow Sora, your hurting my hand." Kairi said. "Oh sorry." He said loosening his grip. Sora let go of kairi's hand and kissed her again. Amex got even more jealous and shoved Kairi into the Ocean. Kairi was soaked. "AMEX!" Kairi yelled, and got up from the water. Her whole body covered in water. Amex shoved Sora and ran into the Cave, and cried. Riku turned to Eureka and Renton. "Girl problems." they all said together and left to go talk inside the hut. Sora had no idea what to do. Kairi walked towards him and kissed. "You two figure things out. Then i'll swing by after i dry off and give you a hand." She ran off into the distance. Kairi had seemed much easier than she was before they were together. Sora walked towards the cave. Sobbing and sniffles came from inside as Sora walked towards Amex. "Go away Sora. I don't wanna talk." "But I do, Amex." As Sora got closer, Amex started to use her powers to throw rocks at him, but Sora didn't care. He sat beside her. "Come on Amex. Don't be jealous. You know I still sorta like you." Sora put his arm around Amex as she leaned her head on her knees. She raised her head as he played with her hair. "But you have a girlfriend, a-and I have a boyfriend. How could you still like me if you already love someone else?" Amex sniffled in between words. "How couldn't I like you? You're not an unlikable person, once you get past the evilish side. But since we're not together, let's just say we're giving each other some space, okay?" Amex nodded in agreement. Amex whipped away tears. "Okay Sora." She said and hugged him. Sora returned the hug. She leaned her head on Sora's shoulder. Sora removed hair from Amex's face as she cried her last tears. "Sora you there?" A voice called out. Amex got up and sniffled. "Well you should go back to Kairi now." She said getting up and dusting off her black cloak. "Okay." He said and got up too. Kairi walked in. "Hello guys, lets go have some fun with the others." She said cheery. Amex walked up to Kairi and hugged her. "Sorry." She said. Kairi pulled away from the hug. "Its okay!" she said and smiled. Kairi went up to Sora and held his hand. Amex stared then turned away quickly. The three walked out of the caves heading towards the hut. Amex had her hood up to cover her tears that rolled down her face as she watched Kairi and Sora kiss. As they reached the hut, the voices of the others grew louder. "Knock, knock!" Sora yelled out, then the conversation stopped. "Sooo...is everything settled?" Riku whispered to Sora. "Let's just say that Amex and me are taking some time apart." Sora replied. For the rest of the day, they all chatted about their lives and how annoying everyone could be. "Let's go to bed." yawned Kairi as she laid her head on Sora's lap. Eureka fell asleep next to Riku with her head on his shoulder. Amex was fine and stayed wide-awake with Renton asleep against the wall. The next morning, Sora, Renton, and Riku woke up. "Where are the girls?" yawned Riku. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came closer, and they could hear giggles in the distance. "Good morning guys." giggled Eureka and Kairi, with Amex behind their backs. "Meet the new and improve Amex!" announced Kairi, moving out of the way for the boys to see. The boys were shocked. Amex was no longer wearing her black coat. Amex was in cute clothing. She wore a purple tank top shirt, a short jean skirt, and purple flip-flops. Her face had light blush and light purple and blue eye shadow. Amex's hair was draped over her shoulders and her smile was huge. She giggled seeing all the guys' faces. "Hello." She said and giggled once more. Sora stared at Amex. She was beautiful, he hadn't seen her without her black cloak before. Renton smiled and walked up to her. "Your beautiful." He said and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Renton." She said and hugged him. Sora looked at Eureka then to Kairi. "What did you guys do?" he asked confused in shock. They giggled. "She has to wear something more than black." Kairi said. "She needs to show off her beauty." Eureka added. "You did a great job." said Riku, hugging Eureka with amazment. Sora was still in shock. "Sora. Sora." yelled Kairi. Instead of slapping him to wake him up, she kissed him. Sora snapped out of his five-minute daydream. "What happened?" "You were daydreaming you bone-head." Riku slapped Sora. "Ouch!" yelped Sora, "You know that does hurt!" Everyone laughed at the red mark on Sora's face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!" yelled Kairi. But before they could leave the hut, they were stopped by a hooded figure sitting on the logs outside. They turned around to face a stranger. "Where is Amex?" a deep voice asked. Amex stepped forward. "Yes?" She responded. The hooded figure drew his blades. "We must fight." Amex stared at the dark cloaked figure. "What purpose?" She asked. "You are a nobody, you mustn't love. NO BODIES HAVE NO HEART!" it yelled. "Because of your misbehavior you must fight, you lose you die. You win you get to love and stay." He explained. Amex held out her hands and two sharp blades appeared. One had an engraving that said Amex. They had key chains of a heart on one and another with a star. "Lets go." She said. And she slashed at the stranger. The dark cloaked figure blocked it and slashed at Amex's head. Amex ducked and some of her hair got cut. Amex enraged with anger and charged at him. Little did she know, a sword was coming her way. Amex froze; she felt a pierce of pain shoot through her body. "AMEX!" Sora yelled seeing the sword out the other side. Sora tried to run toward her but they pulled him back. The dark cloaked figure chuckled and disappeared without a word. Amex turned toward the group. She smiled weakly. "I lost." She said. Blood rolled down her body covering the cloak. She fell to the floor. Sora broke the grip and ran towards her. Renton was shocked, so he didn't move. They all stared, not knowing what they just saw. Amex looked up at Sora. Her face was pale and the color from her face was fading. "Don't forget me Sora, I always loved you." She said with her last breath and closed her eyes and it looked like she fell into a deep sleep. Sora shook her body. "AMEX, AMEX!" Sora cried franticly. "She isn't going to wake up." Riku said in disbelief. Sora stood in disbelief, tears rolling down his face, as blood oozed out of Amex's body. "Show yourself! I know you're still there!" shouted Sora. From behind him appeared stood the black figure, with the blade in his hand. "You called?" the black figure hoarsely whispered. "Who are you? And why did you kill Amex?" said Sora, with a look of anger on his face. "My name is Demetry. My soul purpose was to kill Amex." Demetry pulled down his black hood to show his lightning yellow hair. "On this very day, it is said that Amex must die. So my master, Xemnas sent me to do this so it would be true." Sora became enraged at the smirk on Demetry's face. He pulled out his keyblade and began to charge at him. He hit Demetry directly where his heart was suppose to be. He whispered his last sentence to Sora. "It was said that i would die, too." Demetry closed his eyes and never opened them. Sora began to feel tears down his face, but had no feeling inside. Kairi ran to Sora, shoving the rest out of the way. She hugged Sora in the comfort that it was over.

Weeks later, everything was over and it seemed that Destiny Island was back to normal. Kairi and Sora were girlfriend and boyfriend, and the same with Eureka and Riku. Nothing could tear the four apart. Renton spent his time hanging around with his new friends he met a week after the fighting had stopped, but he still visited the bunch every once in a while. After Amex's death, a funeral took place in her honor. And her grave can be found right next to the hut where the four still sleep today.

THE END(FOR NOW)


End file.
